


8AM

by youngjaes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's the only tags im using, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaes/pseuds/youngjaes
Summary: Soonyoung thought that maybe procrastinating wasn't that bad.





	8AM

It was 2 in the morning and Soonyoung still hadn’t finished writing his essay, maybe it was his fault for procrastinating all week and getting nothing done but it was also his computer’s fault and his ignorance on how to use Microsoft Word. He had started typing the start about five times already and his computer kept shutting down and he really didn’t know how to change fonts or size to what the professor had asked, just why in the hell was it so difficult? there should have been some type of course on how to use this damned thing when he entered university, he would have been so thankful.

He took a big sip of his coffee and almost choked “Why does this damn thing keep shutting down? for fuck’s sake I have an essay to finish”, exhausted he put his face in between his hands and sighed. He must have woken up his roommate because he felt steps coming from the other room, he cursed under his breath wishing it wasn’t because the other male hated being woken up as he barely got any sleep on a normal day.

He kept silent for a while so that he could hear better and when no sound was heard anymore he sighed in relief and decided to start typing once again, until his door opened “What the fuck are you doing this late at night talking to fucking no one?” he closed his eyes and prayed to God he didn’t get murdered today, he had an important competition coming up

He turned around and faced Jihoon, who was wearing pajamas that were definitely too big for him “Stop staring and tell me what you are doing”, it was too dark to be 100% sure but he clearly saw Jihoon blushing

He tried to stop staring but _god fucking damnit he looks too adorable_ “I’m trying to finish an essay”, he decided it was better to omit the part that he should have finished it two days ago and he that he should send it to his professor in exactly 6 hours.

Jihoon closed the door and sat on his bed, without asking for permission whatsoever. _And I thought he was the one who needed personal space._ “At 2 in the morning?” the shorter male raised an eyebrow accusingly and giggled, _he fucking giggled oh my god please kill me, how can someone hold so much cuteness_

He coughed and glanced in Jihoon’s direction, the other male had his eyes closed but was clearly awake as he was moving his fingers “Yeah, I have more ideas at night”, he lied. He was exhausted and didn’t know what to write and just wanted the torture to end

Jihoon quickly sat up and looked at him in the eyes “That’s bullshit and you know it, you procrastinated the whole damn week and now you gotta write this essay in 7 hours or less or you’ll be fucked”, it was really scary on how he barely spent time with his roommate, but he knew him so well

He almost started crying right there of pure exhaustion “If you already knew then why bother asking”, he turned his back to Jihoon and decided to just keep trying to write but he was so tired, his shoulders fell, and his eyes started to close almost immediately

He thought maybe Jihoon would have left by then, but he was wrong when he felt a presence behind him. The shorter male started massaging his shoulders, he was too tired to argue so he just let him be, “I’ll help you” he heard Jihoon whisper “we’re in the same class, you dumbass” he suddenly felt so stupid, how could he forget?

He turned around to face Jihoon, who quickly blushed because of the proximity of their faces “You’ll really help me?” he asked, unsure. The other male usually didn’t pay much mind to him, they just helped each other pay the bills and that was it. But when Jihoon nodded and took the laptop from the desk, he realized that maybe they were friends all along.

It was 4 in the morning when they both finished writing the essay, the word count clearly showed 3000 words. Exhausted from being staring at his laptop screen he stretched his limbs and closed his eyes, he heard the sound of the computer being closed and felt the weight next to him disappear. He quickly opened his eyes and grabbed Jihoon’s hand, trying to not make eye contact “Sleep with me”, hurriedly let out leaving the shorter male staring at him puzzled

Soonyoung’s hand was wrapped around Jihoon’s wrist, softly. Making sure Jihoon could free himself if he wanted to. “What?” the younger male whispered

Soonyoung was sure that his face was bright red, feeling the hotness at the top of his ears, “Let’s sleep together Ji, we need to wake up at the same time to send that essay anyway”, he knew that was a lame excuse. He just wanted to cuddle Jihoon, and then wake up next to him. Maybe he was whipped.

He was sure he would get a _no_ as a response because the shorter male was taking too long, “’Kay” Jihoon said and placed himself on Soonyoung’s bed, putting up the covers until they reached his neck. Soonyoung was visibly flustered, as he couldn’t move or close his mouth for that matter. “Let’s go to sleep Soon, three or four hours of sleep isn’t that bad” he muttered before accommodating himself and closing his eyes.

Soonyoung quickly got rid of his jeans and shirt and put on some pajamas, to then laid next to Jihoon, who was sleeping soundly. He must have looked like a creep staring at his roommate like that, but he didn’t care. He ruffled the other’s male hair a bit and then hugged him. Ten minutes and he was already fast asleep.

* * *

 

Jihoon had never woken up next to someone, it was a weird feeling but not unpleasant at all. Once he opened his eyes he saw him, Soonyoung was facing him, he could feel the older male’s arm on his waist. He closed his eyes and let himself just feel, feel Soonyoung’s touch and the heat radiating off of him. Once he felt content, he opened his eyes again and let them fall on the other male’s face, his cheeks were more prominent, and his lips formed a pout. _Cute._

When he felt like he had been a creep for enough time, he untangled himself from Soonyoung and went to his room, trying not to look back. His phone told him it was barely 7AM, which meant he still had an hour to send his essay.

He decided to take a shower first. As soon as he finished, he got dressed and choose to prepare breakfast (which meant go to the kitchen, fill a bowl with cereal and then put milk on top. And if he was feeling excited, toast some bread and have it with Nutella). After the three-hour nap he had, he wasn’t exactly feeling the best, therefore he just went with cereal.

* * *

 

When he woke up, Jihoon wasn’t by his side anymore. He stretched his limbs and laid there, thinking about how nice it was to cuddle someone after so long, especially if that someone was your oblivious crush. He yawned and got out of bed, it was 7:30AM, which meant he still had half an hour to shower and have breakfast, he choose some clothes and went straight to the shower.

Once he was finished showering, his stomach growled, demanding him to eat. He’ll admit he wasn’t the best cook, but he made decent pancakes, and he was craving something sweet, so he settled for that.

When he entered the kitchen Jihoon was there, eating cereal and looking as cute as ever playing with his phone, “Good morning” that startled Jihoon who almost dropped his phone onto his cereal

“Fuck you, Soonyoung” he muttered, and collected himself as quickly as he could

The older male just laughed and went straight to the fridge to get the ingredients he would need, “Fuck me? maybe one day Ji”. The shorter male was extremely red when he turned around to face him, he placed the ingredients on the table and ran to him, “shit, are you okay?” he placed his hands on Jihoon’s face, he was _hot,_ extremely hot

“I-I’m fine” he said as he turned around to keep eating his cereal, but Soonyoung insisted

He placed his hands on his roommates face again and forced him to stay still “Are you sure? Your face is too red and hot, maybe you’re getting sick and I-“ he couldn’t finish the sentence as he felt a pair of lips on his.

As startled as he was, he didn’t back down, not like he wanted to anyway. He pulled Jihoon even closer to him, almost blending both of their bodies together.

Jihoon’s lips were as soft as they seemed, he let the younger male take the lead as he placed his hands on Jihoon’s waist. The kiss was slow, soft and everything he could have imagined it to be. It didn’t last long, as both of them were gasping for air.

Soonyoung opened his eyes and looked at Jihoon, who hadn’t opened them yet, “You can open your eyes Ji” he said softly, placing a kiss on his forehead

Jihoon giggled and hid his face between his hands “I’m embarrassed”, he admitted and Soonyoung couldn’t stop thinking on how fucking cute Jihoon looked

“To be honest here, I’m the one who’s embarrassed. I have had a crush on you for the longest time an-“ once again he couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt Jihoon’s lips on his, giving him a small peck

When he opened his eyes, Jihoon was smiling at him “Really?”, he seemed actually surprised. And there he thought he was being pretty obvious

Soonyoung giggled and forced Jihoon to stand up so he could hug him, “Really, and I thought I was being pretty obvious about it” he admitted as he engulfed Jihoon onto a tight hug

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s presence, until Jihoon realized something “Soonyoung… what time is it?” he asked, slowly, fearing for his life

Soonyoung didn’t seem to catch up with him, judging by the confused look on his face “8:10AM, why?”

“OUR ESSAYS YOU DUMBASS”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i wrote this in 2 hours after reading soonhoon fluff so  
> pls do give kudos and feedback in the comments, it's always appreciated uwu  
> also as u could tell i couldn't think of a better title


End file.
